


game on

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Consent Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Sometimes Koki likes to play games; Taguchi doesn’t mind indulging him.





	game on

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo (single line: drugs, consent play, held down).

The thought of having Koki helpless beneath him should be more disturbing than it is, particularly since Koki has on more than one occasion expressed how much he _doesn’t_ like to be passive in bed. While the other three claim too much information, Taguchi is just disappointed. Koki would look so good on his back, thrashing from side to side as Taguchi fucks him, maybe pins his wrists down to gain complete control.

“Hey, do you still have that stuff?” Koki asks cryptically after practice, and while he could be referring to a number of different things, Taguchi nods because the answer is universally the same. “Good. I’ve had a rough week and I really need to let go, if you’re game.”

“I’m always game,” Taguchi replies, meaning it in every sense of the word, and Koki’s hand weighs heavily on his shoulder. “See you tonight?”

“You bet.”

He watches Koki walk away, thinking how much of a damn shame it is that he won’t get to have that ass.

Hours later, Taguchi’s got his spread ready for Koki. A little of this, a little of that, and in no time, they’ll be blissed-out relaxed. Maybe if Taguchi plays his cards right, adjusts amounts in just the right way, he’ll have Koki in a state receptive enough for his interests.

At the very least, Koki’s fighting will be less vigorous and easier for him to overpower. Besides, they’ve discussed the topic before, just never to these lengths.

The door opening abruptly startles Taguchi out of his reverie, and he looks up in time to see Koki finish kicking his shoes off. He drops his bag to the floor heavily before crossing the room to settle next to Taguchi on the couch.

“Jesus, it’s like the Walmart of recreational drugs up in here,” Koki jokes, surveying the spread. “Here I thought we were just gonna smoke a little weed.”

“We can do that,” Taguchi tells him, casually leaning back and folding his arms. “Depends what you’re in the mood for.”

“I just want to…” Koki trails off, frowning thoughtfully. “Just exist for a little while, you know? No worries, no obligations, I don’t even wanna _move_.”

“Marijuana would be the best choice, then,” Taguchi says, making no effort to clear the others from the table. “Did you bring your pipe?”

“Of course.” Koki brandishes his dog-shaped pipe from his pocket and starts to pack a bowl. “Is this the good shit?”

“I only get the best, you know that.”

Taguchi pretends to look hurt that Koki would even question it, but Koki just rolls his eyes and brings the pipe to his lips. He lifts his lighter to the bowl, but doesn’t flick it yet. “Yellow.”

“Yellow?” Taguchi repeats.

“That’s what I’ll say if I want to stop,” Koki explains clearly, staring straight into Taguchi’s eyes as he lights the bowl and sucks on the mouthpiece, making the pot bright red.

Taguchi nods, his mind already clouding with visions of what he’d like to do. Koki passes the pipe and lighter, and Taguchi takes a quick hit before giving it back. “That’s it for me,” he says after he’s exhaled. He wants to enjoy every moment of this.

Koki nods, pursing his lips as he takes another hit. Taguchi thinks about other things he’d like for Koki to wrap his lips around; maybe that’s something for later, though.

As the evening progresses, Koki’s tension melts away. He slumps into the couch cushions, and Taguchi grabs the pipe from his hand before he spills ashes all over the upholstery. Koki laughs a little at that. Taguchi smiles back, and considers his options—it would probably be easiest here on the couch, but he’d have so much more room, and bedposts, if he convinced Koki to get up and move.

“Hey, Junno,” Koki says, slurring a little as he looks over at Taguchi through very narrow slits in his eyes. “You look like you’re thinking about something interesting.”

“I’m surprised you can even see me,” Taguchi replies, and Koki grins harder. “I’m debating whether to relocate or not.”

“If you want to do that, you’re gonna have to move me yourself,” Koki tells him, then heaves a big sigh as he stretches as much as he can without exuding effort. “I feel so goooood.”

“Worth it,” Taguchi decides out loud, grabbing Koki around the waist as he stands up and carries him the short distance to his bedroom.

He lays Koki down gently onto his perfectly made bed and is instantly glad he did, rewarded by Koki’s skin against his bedspread and Koki’s eyes dark as they stare up at his face. “Hi,” he says through the giant grin that seems to permeate his face.

“Hi,” Taguchi replies, then leans down to crush their mouths together, pinning Koki’s shoulders down when he starts to squirm.

That slows Koki for a few moments; it’s long enough for Taguchi to get a hand between them and start tugging at Koki’s jeans. In Taguchi’s distraction, Koki works one hand loose and swats at him. His aim is terrible, and it isn’t enough of a problem for Taguchi to really consider tying his hands. There’s still time for that, though.

“Junno,” Koki gasps, fingers clutching the bedspread as he tries to wriggle away. He doesn’t get far, really, and most of his efforts actually help Taguchi get him undressed. They’ve barely started, and Koki already looks so disheveled; Taguchi is so glad he’s been given this chance.

Taguchi drops Koki’s jeans and underwear off the edge of the bed, moving up the length of Koki’s body to run both hands under the edge of his shirt and push it up. Koki keeps struggling, and Taguchi pushes the shirt up and over his head but leaves it tangled around his wrists. Taguchi can feel how hard Koki is, and he grabs him roughly with one hand as he uses his other to pin his arms.

“Are you gonna scream for me, Koki?”

Koki makes a pitiful noise in response, but that just serves to fuel Taguchi’s arousal even more. He looks _so good_ like this, chest heaving for air while his body seems to misjudge the instructions given to it from his brain. Taguchi has seen Koki lift many times; he knows that Koki could easily overpower him and gain the upper hand, though right now he can’t seem to get out of the makeshift binds his shirt has become.

“Lift your legs,” Taguchi demands, his voice a little rougher than he intended, but it has Koki twitching in his hand even if the smaller man is shaking his head back and forth on Taguchi’s pillow. “Come on, you don’t want this to hurt, do you?”

Koki pauses at that, then his knees rise to meet his chest, slowly like they weigh fifty pounds each. Taguchi leans his elbow on Koki’s shoulder to keep him restrained as he reaches over to his nightstand, quickly retrieving his tube of lubricant and already coating his fingers before he returns to position.

“Good boy,” Taguchi whispers, drinking in the sight of Koki biting his lip as the first finger penetrates him. “Let me hear you, Koki. I didn’t gag you for a reason.”

Koki moans quietly at that; it’s a good start. Taguchi adds another finger, twisting them around and earning a slightly louder noise. Seems like he’ll have to work for it, but that’s okay.

He’s three fingers deep now, and Taguchi searches for a moment, fingers questing for what he wants. They brush up against it, and he’s rewarded with Koki’s thrashing and a proper scream. He keeps the pressure there for a few seconds, drinking in the sights. Koki’s skin is flushed, a thin sheen of sweat shining at his brow, and Taguchi could keep doing this all night. He would like to get off, though, so he withdraws his fingers, and a disappointed mewl with them.

“Now, now, Koki, you know we aren’t finished.” Taguchi unbuckles his belt and shoves his jeans off, yanking his shirt over his head in record time. He settles back between Koki’s legs and pushes them apart, seeing how far Koki will let him. Once he’s satisfied, Taguchi slicks himself and surges forward all in one motion, one hand guiding himself and the other pressed flat against the center of Koki’s chest.

He can feel Koki trying to push up, though he’s not sure whether it’s out of struggling or just arching from pleasure. Either way, it has Taguchi using more strength to hold him down, groaning out loud as Koki’s body molds around him. It’s so much easier when Koki is high, taking away all of his tension and leaving him with nothing but feeling, undoubtedly heightened by the force of Taguchi pinning him to the bed.

“Fuck,” Koki hisses, torso rocking from side to side as Taguchi starts to move.

“Is that a request?” Taguchi asks, a little surprised when Koki shakes his head. “No?”

He does it anyway, Koki’s resisting making him hotter, thrusting faster with each whine from Koki’s lips. If he really didn’t want it, he’d use the safe word that he decided on himself.

Taguchi keeps thrusting relentlessly, and Koki keeps thrashing. Every noise he makes is delightful; most of them are throaty moans, peppered with the occasional whimper. Those, coupled with the thudding of Koki’s heart under his palm, especially inspire Taguchi.

He’s getting close, and Koki seems to be as well, tightening around him. Taguchi shifts, leaning forward and pressing his forearm down across Koki’s chest as he wraps his free hand around Koki’s cock. That earns him a shrill moan, and Taguchi keeps stroking him. Moments later, Koki gasps and stops struggling as his orgasm overtakes him, and he tightens around Taguchi.

Taguchi comes with a loud groan, followed by a soft whisper of Koki’s name as he falls still. Koki’s still moving, though, shivering from the accelerated high and Taguchi rushes to run his hands up and down Koki’s bare arms in an attempt to dull the tingles a little.

“Somehow,” Koki breathes, “you always know just what I need.”

Taguchi grins. “Why you gotta front and act like you don’t like it like this in front of everyone? We could have been doing this for a while now.”

“About that…” Koki trails off, looking sheepish as he sucks his lips into his mouth, and Taguchi just sighs.

“I suppose I can be your dirty little secret,” he says, lifting his fingers to thread through Koki’s wild sex hair. “If you resist a little more next time.”


End file.
